


Niñera por accidente.

by Kizumy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Salto en el tiempo.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizumy/pseuds/Kizumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Stiles, eh traído al remplazo de Lydia"<br/>"eso suena tan horrendo"<br/>—Hola!, Stiles. Soy tu Niñero.<br/>—Wow!...si, no me lo decías, juro, que no caigo.<br/>¡Papa! ¿Donde esta Lydia?</p><p>—Simpático el chiquitín...</p><p>—Ella...,no puede seguir cuidándote, stiles.<br/>—¡¿que?!´¿por que?. Acaso, fue por mi propuesta de matrimonio... porque podría esperar uno o dos años a su respuesta.<br/>—Lo siento, hijo. Lydia, ya tiene novio.</p><p>"Decepción o desilusione amorosa a los once... es triste, viejo"<br/>— Ey!<br/>"Joder, ¡esta llorando!"</p><p>—iré a mi cuarto.</p><p>"sube las escaleras sin verlas, eso es una locura"<br/>—Disculpalo.<br/>—Eh, ah si.<br/>— Esta en una edad complicada, pero es un buen chico, oz a seguro que se llevaran bien. Solo, dale su espacio personal, y no le dejes comer dulces.<br/>"espacio personal... ¡soy su jodido niñero!, no se supone que le de espacio"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niñera por accidente.

Los hermosos actores, o personajes de esta serie fabulosa, llamada; Teen Wolf. No me pertenecen.

Capitulo. 1

¿Alguna vez renegaste de tus raíces? ¿de tus ancestros? ¿De tus rasgos, de tu voz, o de tu piel? De la forma en que todo parece salirte extremadamente mal.

Como si en tu otra vida, la hubieses, cagado, pero realmente cagado, provocado, nada mas y nada menos qué. La segunda guerra mundial; Al acabarte el ultimo panecillo en la cocina del gran General, por qué la tarta de cereza aún se estaba enfriando en la ventana.

Bueno, tal vez, tú no.

Pero, Scott MacCall era esa clase de chico, no que lo dijera en voz alta…. Claro, pero si le molestaba sentirse tan diferente al resto.

— ¡Que pasa Scott!— Saludo el rubiales a su amigo.— ¡Ey tio! ¡Woo! ¿Qué problema hay?

— ¿Por que habría de haber algo?— pregunto, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué, por qué? Por que parece que tuviste una sesión, con el señor escusado. Creí que ya no se hacia eso de meter tu cabeza dentro, y hacer que el agua gire en sentido contrario a tus ideas, lavándote hasta las pestañeas.

— ¡Cállate! — a Isaac se le escapó una sonrisilla.— tu siempre; tienes la culpa de todo.

— ¡anda, chaval!— le animo — Cuéntale a tío Isaac, tus angustias, y dolores. ¡Y tranquilo! — exclamo, doblando y encajando, uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo, para atraerlo en una especie de abrazo, compasivo.— Que si es tu típica irritación de colon— susurro al oido — , todos lo padeceremos alguna vez.

— ¡Quita, quita! — se quejo— , ¡aparta!

Se alejo, y con cuidado, elevo las manos hacia arriba, pidiendo tiempo— Ya cálmate— suspiro — . No es mi culpa qué mama Gansa te halla cachado entrando a hurtadillas.

— Lo se.— Dijo entre dientes.

— Si, lo sabes...— se encogió de hombros— , pues pa que te enojas.— la respuesta del moreno fue un coscorrón en la cabeza.— ¡auch!.

— tú me convenciste de ir.

— ¿y…?

— Y!, eres el demonio que manipula a las almas puras, y blancas como la mía.

— Eso. Ni, tú te lo crees hermano.

La clase fluyo de lo mas tranquila, para ser un mal día. Scott hasta se había logrado comunicar; por mensaje, con la chica qué había conocido en la fiesta, de un amigo, de un hermano, de un conocido…, etc.

Al menos, era su numero, y ella respondió a cada uno de sus mensajes.

— Tendrías que haberla visto, tío — le contó, a su amigo — .Morena, pelo liso, largo. Unas piernas impresionantes y ni hablemos de curvas…. Ella era todo un: nueve.

— creí que dirías: diez.

— Estamos conociéndonos. El punto que le falta, seria nuestra química.

— ¿nuestra? Aww… haberlo dicho antes, a poco quieres un besito…,eh,— dijo poniendo morros.— mua, mua…

— ¡Aparta!. Joder. Tío, qué eres un completo fastidio. — dijo, dándole un pequeño empujón.— me refería a la química que ella tenga conmigo.

Isaac suspiro — L'amour…, L'amour — canturrio, pasándole sus libros.

— ¿Qué?

— si, quieres mi química— le dijo. Imitando, la voz de una chica coqueta—, empieza llevando mis libros.

— ¡vale! Solo lo hago, por que me cuesta vivir sin esos labios rococó.

Se rieron los dos a carcajada limpia, mientras ignoraban al resto de la escuela. Pero, la escuela, no a ellos.

—Sancionados. Por causar disturbios en los pasillos.— releyó su maestro, dándoles paso en la sala de castigos.

Y es qué. ¡Justo, tenían que liarla cuando "el vejete" del director pasaba por ahí!.

— Isaac…

— hum.. —Dijo, esté mientras caminaban de regreso a sus casas.

— si, no me muero antes de los veinticinco, y sigo virgen…

—¿Te violo?

—¡No!

—Vendo tu virginidad en línea, a un viejo, pero podrido millonario…?

—¡No! Eh…!¿Eso se hace?— su amigo asistió, y el gesto que demostró de asco, fue seguido de un horrendo escozor recorriendo su cuerpo… negó y prosiguió.

—promete que me asesinaras de una manera rápida, y segura.

— ¡¿Segura?!

—Si. No, quiero que me pase lo que a tu gato…

—Ya te dije, que eso fue un milagro. ¡Estaba muerto!, todo duro, no respiraba ni maullaba. Para cuándo quise darle; cristiana sepultura a esa bola de pelos…. El muy desagradecido, se despertó, comó si nada, metiéndome arañazos por todos lados, y se escapo.

Y… desde entonces, no quise tener otro gato.

—No te dejaron, tenerlo.

— ah! La gente es cruel.— resoplo — ahora qué lo pienso, la idea de vender tu virginidad, no es mala… OK, vale.— se quejo—Aguafiestas…, solo por eso, te dejare medio muerto, en vez de completo.

— ¡Ya cállate!

Al llegar, tiro la mochila junto al sofá, y encontró a su madre sentada en la cocina, tomando un café— Ey! Ma. —saludo, besándole la mejilla.— ¿Qué raro aquí?

— Me sobrepase con los turnos, la jefa se entero. Así que. Me envío a descansar.

— Señora MacCall, tan bella como siempre.

— castigados de vuelta, eh!

— yo no tenia idea, fue Scott, lo juro.

— ¡Isaac!

— ¡es la mirada, scott! ¡es la mirada!

— ya vete, traidor.

— ¡Ya! Nos vemos mañana.

—No te estaba echando enserio, Idiota.

—Lo se.— Dijo acercándose a su amigo, mientras se dirigían nuevamente a la puerta —Pero, yo si me tengo que ir; "de enserio" tengo practica de béisbol con mi hermano, te dejo con ella…,…uhg! si que da miedo.— susurro y luego grito, con una gran sonrisa boba en la cara. — ¡Bye!, señora MacCall.

—¡Bye, Isaac!

— lame lodo… — le insulto, a lo que el rubio, le saco la lengua, y huyó.

— Mama. — dijo, cerrando la puerta.— Aún no entiendo como es que soy amigo de ese sujeto.

— Hablaremos de eso después. Ahora, tengo otros asuntos que resolver contigo. Siéntate a mi lado.

— ¿Qué hice ahora?

—Mas bien, ¡¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?!

— Es… una adivinanza… o, es tu forma de mandarme a recoger: la colada.

— ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

— eh?

—Scott, tienes diecisiete años… pronto dieciocho, es hora que tomes un trabajo de medio tiempo.

— ¿estamos hipotecados?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!, lo que quiero decir; es que. Quiero que aprendas a tomar responsabilidades. Debes aprender a no mentirle a tu madre o, ratearte de clases.

—Pe-pero…

—Si, me hubieras dicho que querías saltarte unas clases. Pude haberte dejado ir con tus amigos. Tienes buenas notas, no tengo quejas. Pero, te falta madurar un poco, y creo que te eh tenido demasiado tiempo bajo mis alas.

— yo no me quejo.

— ¿Quieres reparar el auto de tu padre?.

—¿Me darás el dinero para los repuestos?.

—No, ¡trabaja para ello!.

— ah! Entonces, quieres que busque un trabajo.

—No. No es necesario, ya lo tienes.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Estas loca!, me conseguiste un empleo. ¿de que?

— A ti…, te gusta mucho cuidar de los pequeños animalitos indefensos, ¿verdad? — dijo, ella. Pero, scott presentía que había algo debajo de aquella afirmación.

Por algún motivo, estupido. sonrío— me conseguiste trabajo en la veterinaria.

—¡No!, mejor que eso. Cuidaras a un pequeño.

—¡joder, ni de ostia!

—Vas a hacerlo, y no se diga más.

—Ya que.¿Y quién es el mocoso?.

— nada mas, y nada menos… que el hijo del sheriff Stilinski.

—OH, no!. No. no.., no.

— vamos, hijo. Ni siquiera le conoces.

—Stilinski, me odia.

— No, te odia…, al menos, no a ti.

— eh?

— uf! Que va, hijo… te diré la verdad — Melissa suspiro, engancho sus manos sobre su cabello— esta mañana…— empezó—, su asistente de transito me puso una multa…, yo me queje con él…, tal vez, le dije algunas barbaridades, y para cuando quise sacar el auto en marcha… le choque la patrulla y enganche su parachoques con el mió...

—¡mama!

— No, lo hice a propósito.

Estaba sin dormir…, y… bueno.

—Entonces, esto no tiene que ver con mi "supuesta" falta de responsabilidad…— pregunto, con media sonrisa.— Si. No, por que le debes una grande al sherifff.

— Su hijo estaba ahí, en ese momento. ¡Me lleve un gran susto! pensé que se había golpeado con el impacto, dado que esté iba sentado dentro del patrullero, cuando estúpidamente lo choque. ¡Pero no, gracias al cielo, qué no!. Es un niño muy agradable, ya lo veras…

— Hum….

— Bueno, la cosa es que. Entre todo ese pánico, y la casi super multa… y posible mente el miedo terrible de que me pudieron retener el auto. Mire al niño, intentando llamar la atención. Y me recordé a unas cotorras de pacientes que hablaban de todo un poco. Me habían dicho, que hacia poquito, le había presentado la renunciado su actual, y ultima niñera. Y desde qué: la madre del niño murió, se le ha complicado hacerse cargo de él.

—¡Vale! Si, es importante para ti. Cuidare a ese mocoso. ¿Cuantos años dices: que tiene?

— Como unos...once.

— ¡once!, a ese edad, le escondíamos las revistas a camden... de-de autos... ¡autos, si! —su madre le dio una mirada atenta.— digo...que-que m-me sabia cuidar sólito...

— seee... seguro. — resoplo. — Bueno. No me pidas el nombre, porque esta tan difícil, que no sé me ha quedado.

— Ok, vale. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

Su madre guardo la taza limpia, le dio un beso en la coronilla, justo sobre la cabeza. Mientras, se dirigía a su cuarto, respondió.—Mañana.

— Mañana, "me convertiré en idiota" seré la Nana de un bodoque... cuando, Isaac se entere...joder— se levanto, directo por unos comestibles a la heladera. pero tan pronto como la abrió, volvió a cerrarla.— Esto a merita algo drástico...

"mejor me voy a mi escondite por una cerveza " sonrió.— Bodoque..., no sabes la que te espera. ¿Que tan difícil puede ser cuidar a un niñato de once años?


End file.
